


True Love

by RavenclawLoki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But not on the lips, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Sam Winchester, Temporary Character Death, This was a prompt I got and I love it so much, True Love's Kiss, because platonic love is my jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawLoki/pseuds/RavenclawLoki
Summary: Prompt: If you do have the time, may I please ask that you write a prompt where Dean dies in Sam's arms after a few very powerful, yet deadly monsters kill him, and Sam killing all of them, and then saving Dean with "True Love's Kiss"?





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> I adore this prompt and I really hope I did it justice.

Sam had dealt with witches before. Dean had as well. It was something that they both had experienced together and after years as hunters, Sam never truly was wary of them, not while Dean was by his side. 

Which is why Sam had never expected everything to go so wrong.

The man wasn't even an experienced witch; he was some adult who was heartbroken over a cheating girlfriend. Sam may have felt sympathetic for him if it wasn't for the fact that instead of breaking up with the girlfriend, Andy had chosen to use his in-training abilities to summon nearby ghosts to kill the ex for Andy. But however long he had been training to learn witchcraft, he was too new of a student of the craft to understand what he was dealing with.

"She ripped out my heart." Andy screamed to the brothers when they cornered him in his home. He was too easy to track, maybe he didn't expect there to be people out there who knew what to look for when a girl is found ripped to shreds when it is clearly not an animals attack.

The ghost who did the killing was by Andy's side flickered as his control over the ghost was fading rapidly. "So I had hers ripped out too." He turned to face the flickering spirit who eyes him maliciously. The ghost was a woman, dressed in blooded jeans shirt that stained her from her previous life. From her shaky apparition, she seemed more annoyed at her controller than at the Winchesters.

"I curse you both to feel what I feel what I feel. Only true love can stop this." He spat in disgust at the words. With a flick of his wrist, a hex bag appeared and with speed neither brother thought possible, he threw it at Sam, his tallest target.

Sam was made a move to duck down but he knew his aim was too accurate. Whatever was in that bag was going to hit him head on and he was too close to flee.

Before Sam could think of what to do, he felt a strong shove at his side that pushed him several feet away. Sam's mouth yelled for his brother before his mind registered what happened.

The hex bag broke against Dean's chest in matter of seconds. Dust erupted from the contact and the powder flew in front of his face, swarming in his mouth and his eyes. Dean coughed, swiping at his face to move the mysterious dust away from his features before falling to his knees.

Sam roared in rage and charged at the man, moving faster than he thought he ever had before.

"Kill him." Andy ordered the ghost as Sam was a mere few seconds from him.

The ghost cocked her head to the side left Andy to appeared in front of Sam, leaving her standing directly in front of her controller. Sam growled and was swinging his iron weapon at the ghost blocking his target when the ghost smiled. Before either man knew it, she disappeared again, teleporting just behind Andy, letting Sam hit him full force in the side on the head. Andy let out a howl of pain and gripped his head as he fell to his knees. Sam blinked in surprise but felt no guilt the unintended target.

The female ghost appeared again, kneeling behind Andy with a satisfied expression.

"What do you think you are doing, you stupid b-" Before Andy could finish, the ghost plunged her arm through Andy's stomach, fingers coated with the shocked man's blood as she twisted her arm slightly, getting soaked from fingers to elbow. Andy looked up at Sam with bloodied lips.

"Stop her. Get her."

Sam eyed the fallen man with the pleading expression. Sam's gaze then turned to the woman with half of her arm unseen as it was still through Andy's body, a grim smile on her face as she had eyes only for her target.

With a short exhale, Sam turned his back and left the man to his fate. Sam pressed his eyes shut as he heard a slicking sound that must have been her removing her hand. Sam kept his eyes only for his fallen brother as he heard Andy scream in anguish. He didn't care. He only needed to get to his brother.

"Dean!" His name escaped Sam's lips as he skid to a halt and slammed to the ground, the wooden floors digging into his jean covered knees but the pain had no effect on him.

Sam hovered over his brother as Dean was lying on the ground gasping, inhaling desperately for air that wasn't coming.

"Dean no." Sam grabbed on to his hand, pressing it hard against his chest. The connection got Dean's attention and his green eyes landed on Sam and Sam felt like he saw relief in Dean's eyes.

"Feel my heartbeat." Sam whispered, pushing his hand under Dean's head to keep him from hurting himself against the floor. "Don't hurt yourself, it's okay, feel my heartbeat, you can do it." Sam's mind wrapped into overdrive as he though of all possible curses and hexes they had experienced that could do something like this. He couldn't remember any. There had to be something.

Dean nodded at Sam's command, dragging a breath into his lungs with a trembling wheeze that brought tears to both brother's eyes. His shaking was stilling, his expression failing to show any more pain but the sight failed to bring relief in Sam's chest. "No, nononono Dean keep breathing. Please keep it up. You're doing so well."

Dean pressed his lips together and whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"No." Sam spat out, his hand gripping Dean's with a fieriness that it would take a hundred witches to try and pry him away. Sam's other hand was still under Dean's head, cradling him from trashing around. "No don't you dare. You have nothing to apologize for."

Dean free hand moved to grip the hold that Sam hand on his other hand. The movement caused Sam's finger to brush against Dean's wrist and he could feel the erratic beating of his pulse. Dean's breathing was becoming shallower as he inhaled sharply. Dean pulled in another painful breath as his grip tighten on Sam's. Dean's fingers wrapped around Sam's one hand, sandwiching Sam's hands.

"I can't…" Dean couldn't finish, his voice going to a whisper

Sam pushed Dean's hand closer against his torso. "Yes you can. I got you. I promise, I got you." Anything that was happening behind them with Andy and the woman was long forgotten as everything in Sam's world could only revolve around Dean.

Dean looked helplessly at Sam as his body sent tiny involuntary jerks down his figure. Dean's chin trembled as a tear feel down his freckled cheek, the tear falling into Dean's quivering lips. Sam could only mirror his brother's expression. "Sammy."

"Dean no." Sam felt Dean's hold loosen and Sam responded by holding tighter. Dean's eyes were growing afraid and the sight made Sam's gut clench. He kept his eyes on Dean as the older Winchester forced one, two, three more shaky breaths that seemed to burn Dean from the inside with how raw his voice was getting.

"Keep it going." Sam whispered. "Just like that. I got you."

Dean's face twisted with agony and he pulled in another unsteady breath. He gripped Sam's hand with renewed vigor for a moment, and then his eyes drifted close and his grip relaxed and lay limp in Sam's hard hold, the other hand falling with a dull thud on the floor.

"Dean?" Sam whimpered.

Dean's lax face gave no sign of hearing his baby brother.

"Dean?" Sam's voice sounded small and weak from his own ears. "Please, wake up Dean"

Dean gave no reply.

Sam heard an odd sound after that. It was low, deep, and animalistic. It was unlike any create they had faced before. For a moment Sam wondered what it was until he realized he was making the noise.

"Dean wake up." Sam wept. "Come one, you have to get up. We have to go, please get up."

Sam felt like someone was clenching at his heart and trying to pull it out of his chest. Dean's lifeless hand was still caught in the desperate grip of his brother. A sob escaped Sam's throat and he lowered his head to press Dean's hand to his head.

"You can still save him."

Sam jolted his head towards the voice and saw through his blurry vision the woman ghost standing in front of them now. Instinctively Sam pulled Dean against his chest and cradled him protectively.

"How?" Sam croaked out.

"The hex, the bag." She whispered, kneeling down at eye level. "He said only true love could break it."

Sam blinked rapidly, tears falling down his cheeks. "But-but I'm all he has. Dean doesn't have-"

"I didn't say romantic love." She interrupted gently, shaking her head.

Sam eyed her with frustrating confusion before his mind wrapped around her words. She smiled at his comprehending eyes and nodded.

Sam dropped his head back to the expressionless face of his big brother. Nodding to himself, Sam gripped Dean at the back of his neck, pulling his head forward. His skin was still warm, like Dean was just sleeping, waiting for Sam to wake him up after a long hunt. He would be complaining to Sam that they both could use another twelve hours and Sam would laugh at him and pull at his arm, forcing him to get ready for the day.

Keeping his hold on Dean's hand, Sam lowered his mouth to press it against Dean's warm forehead, gently like Dean had done thousands of times before. He stayed his hold for a few moments before lifting his head and looking at Dean's closed eyes.

Nothing happened.

Sam was ready to look back at the woman and beg for help when Dean back vaulted forward, the back of his head hitting Sam's fingers violently. His hold on Sam's hand was renewed and he held on to Sam like he was a landline. Dean inhaled a lungful of new air and his eyes flew open before squinting shut in pain.

Sam moved the hand that was under Dean's head and tiled Dean to his side to get air easier. Soon Dean stopped gaging and his chest was rising and falling at a reasonable manner. Then he lay still, breathing. Alive.

Sam realized he was still holding Dean's hand against his chest. He still didn't let go. Dean's grip tightened around Sam's even though his eyes stayed firmly shut.

Sam eyed Dean closely and then slowly, wonderfully, Dean's lashes fluttered and he opened his eyes. Sam could only see small slits of green but it was enough.

"Hi Sammy." Dean whispered hoarsely.

Sam didn't move his eyes from Dean's. "Hey." He sniffed. "How do you feel?"

"Tired." Dean mumbled. He looked over Sam's face, frowning softly. "Are you okay?"

Sam laughed and wiped his eyes with the palm of his hand, ignoring the hardwood floor that was going to leave bruises on his legs for days "Now I am."

Dean nodded in relief. "Good." He mumbled. His eyes slid shut again but this time Sam was smiling. Good, let him rest. Sam would take care of everything else.

Sam raised his head to thank the woman but she was gone. Sam turned around and saw no sign of here, only the actions she left with Andy's remains.

"Thank you." Sam whispered, hoping she somehow could hear him. Looking back down, Sam gently stroked Dean's hot forehead, and exhaled deeply. "I got you big brother."

"I know Sammy." Dean whispered, leaning his head against Sam's knees. Their hands stayed connected and showed no sign of letting go. Dean's breathing was light and proved that he had fallen into a well deserved slumber.

As gently as he could, Sam put his arms under Dean's knees and neck and picked him up delicately. Without looking back, Sam carried his cargo to their car and settled Dean carefully in the passenger seat. Sliding into the driver's side, Sam started the car and headed home, knowing that as long as Dean was by his side, Sam would be just fine.


End file.
